A Special Evening
by sobbing weeaboos jpg
Summary: Gwen and Kevin attempt to get close until Ben becomes annoying.


Gwen Tennyson slipped on a silky blue dress with black pantyhose. She stepped in front of the mirror to check her appearance. She looked very seductive as she smiled. She knew Kevin Levin would not be able to resist her feminine wilds. She hoped tonight would be a special night.

The front door was loudly knocked on multiple times. "Hey, Gwen! Gwen!"

Gwen sighed until she went downstairs to the door and opened it. Ben was on the front porch. "What are you doing here, Ben?"

Her cousin's appearance was unexpected. She hadn't informed him of her desire to date Kevin tonight and be alone. He showed up anyway. Gwen frowned. Did he wish to intrude on her date with Kevin? Probably.

"My mom told me to bring you this food. At least it's supposed to be food," Ben said. He offered his cousin two large containers of indeterminable substance. Ben gestured. "It's got some kind of fermented whatever in it. You know my mom and her weird health food."

Gwen accepted the containers. She stared at them until she decided she didn't want to know what the ingredients of the vomit-like substance within the container were. "Gee, tell her thanks so much," she said sarcastically.

"You're all dressed up," Ben noted. "Are you going somewhere special tonight?"

"Yes, I am," Gwen said. She moved to the refrigerator. She placed the containers far in the back. She hoped they would remain unopened and eventually be placed in the trash come garbage day. "Kevin will be here shortly."

"Hey, Ben," Kevin said as he appeared behind Ben.

"Speak of the devil," Ben said before he smiled at his friend.

"Great," Gwen muttered beneath her breath. _"This will become boys night out if I don't do something,"_ Gwen thought as she frowned.

"Ben, weren't you leaving?" Gwen asked as she pushed Ben at the door. Kevin bumped into him as he walked over to her. Gwen's eyes widened.

"What's the rush? There's plenty of time left in the day, Gwen," Ben said. "I won't bother you guys that much."

"Yes you will," Gwen said to him in a whisper.

"C'mon, Gwen. As long as Ben's here you could make him useful. He could become our chef for the night or something else," Kevin said.

"First, no. There's no way I'm eating anything Ben cooks. Second, no! Stop giving out ideas, Kevin," Gwen said until she narrowed her eyes at her supposedly perfect date. "Do you want to have this date or not?"

"Sure I do. I just wanted it to be fun for you," Kevin said. "You seem stressed out."

Gwen pointed at Ben until she gestured. Ben was eating some leftover pizza from out of the refrigerator. He saw Gwen's annoyed expression. He pointed to his own chest before he put on an innocent expression. He shrugged.

Ben consumed more pizza until he swallowed it. His cousin's expression did not change. Kevin seemed neutral to his presence. Gwen did not. He took the hint. Ben shook his head.

"Okay, I get it. I'm a fifth wheel. I'll be on my way," Ben said before he grabbed more pizza. He stuck one slice in his mouth before he attempted to speak. "Tell Aunt Natalie and Uncle Frank I said hi."

"Sure. Now let me show you out, my dear cousin." Gwen pushed him at the door again with more force. Ben snickered.

He exited until Gwen quickly closed the door behind him.

Gwen smiled as she turned to Kevin. "Now that Ben is gone. Let's enjoy our date." She walked to him until she wrapped her arms around his masculine body. She enjoyed the feel of his hard muscles beneath her fingertips. She looked up while he lowered his face to hers. They kissed.

The phone rang. Gwen sighed until she answered it.

"Sorry. I forgot to ask you, my mom wanted to know if you guys would be available for a family dinner on Saturday," said Ben through the phone.

Gwen groaned. "I'll ask her when she comes home. Goodbye, Ben," Gwen said until she hung up the phone.

"Now, where were we?" Gwen rubbed Kevin's face. They attempted to kiss again. They kissed for one full minute before the phone rang again.

"Urg!" Gwen grimaced. She allowed the phone to ring three times before she looked at Kevin.

"It could be important," Kevin noted. He shrugged.

Gwen picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Gwen! Sorry! I know you guys are having a date, and I don't want you to get super mad at me, but," Ben said before he paused. An explosion sounded somewhere in the distance.

Gwen groaned until her palm met her face. "Just tell me. What is it?"

"Vulkanus is attacking Bellwood. I could really use your's and Kevin's help with the fight," Ben said. He sounded sheepish.

"We'll be there," Kevin said over Gwen's shoulder until she gasped.

She turned her head and frowned before she agreed with Kevin. She told Ben they would be there as soon as possible.

"Come on, Gwen. We can have a date anytime after the planet is safe from villainous scum again," said Kevin before he smiled and winked. "We're all in this together."

Gwen nodded. She knew Kevin was right. The world's safety came before a possible pleasurable evening. "I know."

Kevin looked happy to be able to fight. Gwen wished he hadn't worn his tux. It would become ruined very easily. She regretted her own clothes would most likely become ruined in the upcoming battle. She sighed.

"You're so lucky you're gorgeous," Gwen muttered under her breath as she followed Kevin out the door. "And Ben is so lucky he's my family."

She departed with Kevin and closed the door behind her.

The End


End file.
